


A Late Present

by mysticferret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticferret/pseuds/mysticferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroko had the best idea for what to do for Kagami’s birthday that year… The problem was that he wasn’t sure where he was going to buy a pair of lacy blue panties."</p><p>---</p><p>This was a request from a friend while we were chilling online one night and I didn't think to upload it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Present

Kuroko had the best idea for what to do for Kagami's birthday that year, after they had been dating for a few months. The problem was that he wasn't sure where he was going to buy a pair of lacy blue panties.

Sure, he could ask Momoi, but that would involve... talking to her. It was an event that Kuroko honestly wanted to avoid for the most part. She was a sweet girl, yes, but she had a habit of not listening to him. (It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, being ignored, but Kuroko had to put his foot down about it eventually.)

He could ask Riko, but Kuroko had an instinctual feeling that it would result in his bodily harm, either from her or from Hyuuga-senpai. It was ridiculous, really, since Kuroko wasn't going to ask Riko about what underwear she wore personally or anything. He just wanted to know a good source for it. But something told him it was best not to ask Riko, one way or the other.

With his small pool of female acquaintances exhausted, Kuroko had to turn to the only other source for this information he had on hand: the internet. Steeling himself and readying his hands over the keyboard, Kuroko opened the search engine on his internet browser and began his search for the perfect pair of panties.

It took Kuroko almost the entire night before he found them.

~ ~ ~

All during the week prior to his birthday, Kagami couldn't help but notice a shift in his boyfriend's usual disposition. He could tell that Kuroko was excited about something, with the way he smiled a little more often, and how his eyes seemed to be lighting up much more often than usual. As far as Kagami knew, however, there wasn't really anything for him to get so excited over... There weren't any games coming up, nor were there any breaks from school. No dates stood out to the redhead... Aside from his birthday. Kagami couldn't stop a sneaking suspicion when he noticed Kuroko's strange behavior before the day arrived.

On the day of his birthday, however, Kuroko approached him with a surprisingly somber expression. Class had ended for the day, and the blue haired boy approached his desk in his usual quiet manner, and at this point in their relationship, Kagami had stopped jumping at every instance of Kuroko approaching him.

“Kagami-kun.” There was an apologetic edge to his voice. “Well... First, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I had a surprise planned for today, but... it hasn't arrived yet.”

“Huh?” Kagami quirked a brow. “You went through the trouble of buying me something?”

There was a brief pause before Kuroko spoke. “Yes. We are dating, after all, so I thought it would be appropriate to get you a birthday present. I thought it would arrive on time, but...”

Kagami snorted dismissively, standing up and shouldering his bag. “Don't worry about it, Kuroko.” He ruffled the shorter boy's hair affectionately, grinning at the small frown that crossed Kuroko's lips. “I don't mind waiting a bit. You can just make it up by coming over to my place for dinner!”

When a wave of relief passed through Kuroko's expression, Kagami felt an intense urge to kiss him all over his sweet face. _Later,_ he thought to himself.

~ ~ ~

A week and a half had passed since Kagami's birthday, and while he assured Kuroko that his late present didn't bother him any (especially since Kuroko had spent the night on his birthday, which meant all the making out and groping Kagami could've wished for), Kuroko seemed to grow increasingly anxious over the tardiness of said gift. Kagami could tell, however, that it had arrived on that day: Kuroko's eyes were lit up as they walked out of their classroom, darting to Kagami's face every so often. Kagami was also convinced that Kuroko was positively trembling in excitement. He couldn't help but feel a bit of anticipation himself as they made their way to his house, nor could he ignore the slight flush that was rising to Kuroko's cheeks...

Kagami could hardly contain his excitement as they passed the front door, though. “Alright,” he called out after setting his shoes and bag aside, “what's this present you've been promising me?”

Kuroko's lips curled into an almost sly smile. “We need to go to your bedroom first,” he replied, his bag still slung casually over one shoulder. Kagami scowled, briefly considering tearing the bag from Kuroko and digging through it himself, but he reluctantly obeyed.

What he wasn't expecting was for Kuroko to quietly ask him to sit still on his bed as he slipped outside the room. Staring on incredulously as the door clicked shut, Kagami wracked his brain for any possible idea on what the present could be if it involved having him being in a separate room for its unveiling. What if it was a dog? No, no, it couldn't be. There was no way Kuroko could smuggle two dogs into school. That and he wouldn't stoop that low... would he?

The redhead was disturbed from his thoughts at the sound of the doorknob turning, and Kuroko's soft voice annoucing his return with a “Surprise...”

The sight before him nearly made Kagami scream.

Standing shyly against the door was Kuroko, stripped down to his socks and underwear... but not the underwear Kagami would have ever expected him to wear. For one, he was certain it was meant to be worn by a woman, seeing as Kuroko's cock made an awkward lump in the front. The garment was also impossibly tiny, just barely covering the front of Kuroko's crotch (although, Kagami reasoned, that may have been because it wasn't made to cover a man's crotch). The fabric was almost see-through, colored a powdery, soft blue that matched the hair on his head damn near perfectly, and the hem around his hips and the openings for his legs was adorned with a contrasting black lace-like material.

Kagami knew that his mouth had dropped open at the sight, and as stupid as he may have appeared, in that moment he really couldn't give a shit. After a few agonizing moments of staring, Kuroko snapped him out of his reverie with a soft cough.

“Do you like them?” Kuroko spoke just above a whisper, his eyes cast down and his face flushed a soft pink. To Kagami, he looked so... _irresistibly sexy,_ so unbelievably alluring, and so many thoughts were whirling around in his mind that he was surprised that he was able to stand up and approach the smaller boy.

“Fuck.” It was all Kagami could manage as he ran his hands over Kuroko's arms, making him jump. “Fuck, I. Yes.” Kagami leaned in, pressing a heated kiss against Kuroko's lips. “I like 'em a lot.”

He licked his way past Kuroko's lips, groaning softly at how readily the other responded: Kuroko stood up on his tiptoes, carefully snaking his hands up Kagami's neck and into his hair as they kissed, kissing back with a subtle enthusiasm that could only come from Kuroko. Kagami's hands trailed down his sides, and with a quick motion he pulled Kuroko up and off the ground by his hips, breaking their kiss and letting out a breathy laugh as the smaller boy wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist. Kagami carried his boyfriend over to the bed, laying him down gently and letting his hands roam over his bared chest. He licked his lips as Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut, back arching into his hands as Kagami began to gently pinch and tug at his nipples. Kagami felt his cock twitch as a low moan left Kuroko's lips, watching as he bit down on his lower lip in embarrassment.

“Don't.” Kagami leaned into Kuroko, letting his breath puff hotly against his boyfriend's ear, his tone rough and heated. “Wanna hear you.” He pressed his lips to Kuroko's throat, letting out a satisfied hum at the whimper it caused Kuroko to make. “Your voice... I like it when you get like this.” Kagami licked at Kuroko's earlobe, giving it a careful nip as he spoke. “All hot 'n bothered...”

“Kagami-kun--” 

Kagami cut him off with another heated kiss. When Kuroko rolled his hips shyly against him, Kagami responded in kind, growling hungrily into their kiss as their bodies moved together. It was then, however, that Kagami noticed that he was still fully clothed... He was still fully clothed while Kuroko was wriggling and panting beneath him, wearing only his socks and a pair of panties that were now being stretched by his hardened cock. And this meant that there was a barrier between his body and his precious, odd, scantily clad and clearly consensually aroused boyfriend's body. 

There was something extremely wrong with this picture.

Just as quickly as he had begun kissing and caressing Kuroko, Kagami sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. Kagami's fingers were fumbling with the simple buttons, and his string of muttered curses was stopped when he heard the faint clink of his belt being undone. He had been so absorbed in working on his shirt that he hadn't even noticed Kuroko giving him a helping hand. The smaller boy offered him a little smile, his face still flushed and his eyes smoky. 

They couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, and the moment they were flung onto the floor, Kagami was pushing Kuroko onto his back once more, except this time he was scooting down between the other boy's legs. He made sure to pepper a trail of brief kisses on his way down, from Kuroko's collarbone down to his bellybutton...

“Kagami-kun? What--” Kagami would have grinned triumphantly at the sharp gasp that cut Kuroko's words short, if he hadn't pressed a hot, open kiss against his clothed and mostly erect cock. He dragged his tongue against the fabric, moving slowly against the shaft and savoring the punched out moan that Kuroko responded with.

“Wait-- K-Kagami-kun, please--!” 

With a reluctant growl, Kagami pulled away, unable to stop himself from glaring up at Kuroko, but his annoyance quickly died as he took in the other boy's bashful expression.

“It feels unfair... Y-you're doing all the work, when this is supposed to be your gift.” Kuroko smoothed a few strands of hair back from Kagami's forehead. “I should be the one in your position... You should be enjoying yourself...”

Kagami laughed, shaking his head. “Nah,” he replied gruffly, taking hold of Kuroko's wrist and bringing the hand that had been stroking his hair to his lips. He pressed a kiss against Kuroko's palm, murmuring his next words into it: “'m enjoying myself plenty.” He looked right into Kuroko's eyes, praying that his expression was as sultry as he imagined it was. 

It must have been, since Kuroko's response was to let out a soft sigh and lay back down. “I'm glad you like it, then... I'll leave it to you.”

Much to Kagami's delight, Kuroko spread his legs, and as he settled back down into his previous position, Kagami could tell that he was much more relaxed. With a satisfied smile, Kagami began to lick and kiss at Kuroko's cock once again.

“I thought that maybe-- _ah_ \-- y-you would be upset, since it... it wasn't on time. For your birthday.” 

Kagami was impressed with how Kuroko was still able to speak for the most part, since with every drag of his tongue, Kuroko's cock twitched in response. Kagami could feel it throbbing through the fabric when his tongue trailed a vein, as he mouthed at the tip through the fabric. For a moment he was tempted to rip the small garment off and away, but there was something incredibly sexy about how it looked, stretched out over Kuroko's stiff cock, the head making a dark, wet spot on the cloth... As Kuroko let out a louder moan, hips shakily rolling against Kagami's lips, the thought of Kuroko actually reaching his peak with them still on passed through Kagami's foggy mind. The image of Kuroko writhing and crying out, of the pale blue panties becoming sopping wet with his cum... It was all so deliciously lewd and dirty. 

Kagami decided in that moment that he _wanted that._ He was going to _have that._ He was going to make Kuroko come in his panties and so help him, Kagami was going to make his boyfriend come _so hard_ he would forget to breath for a moment.

With that in mind, Kagami dragged his tongue lower, practically burying his face into Kuroko's crotch. He was vaguely aware of Kuroko's hands slipping into his hair, gripping it gently and then almost yanking as Kagami began to lick at Kuroko's balls. Each drag of tongue and fabric brought a louder, higher pitched sound out of Kuroko, and each one made Kagami's cock throb almost painfully. But he was far too focused on Kuroko, on his trembling legs and his nails scratching against his scalp, of the heavy, strained breaths and tiny, gasping “Kagami-kun”s and “yes”s spilling from his lips, on his straining cock pushing against the thin fabric.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever, to bottle it up and come back to it for the rest of his life. Kagami kept wishing that it could be like that as he carefully mouthed at one of Kuroko's balls, taking it with a slow suck. It made a wet, sloppy sound around the cloth, and the punched out, keening sound that came out of Kuroko was almost enough to make Kagami lose his mind as well. Kagami could feel every muscle twitching and trembling in his grip on Kuroko, one on his thigh and the other against his hip. He must've been fighting the urge to thrust, and amidst the murkiness that was Kagami's lust-fogged mind he was actually thankful for that. 

Kagami kept at it, sucking on one testicle and switching to the other, knowing from all the whimpers and exhausted gasps that Kuroko was close, so painfully close... He shifted to allow one of his hands to come to the front of Kuroko's panties, grasping the hard cock within the garment and giving it a firm stroke. It took only a couple strokes and one last sweep of his tongue before--

_“Kagami-kun, I'm-- c-coming--”_

Kagami smirked around the cloth and flesh in his mouth, continuing to lick and suck and stroke, his pace languid and careful as he helped Kuroko ride out his orgasm. The redhead pulled away once Kuroko settled, slowly sitting up and licking his lips. The smaller boy was slumped back onto the bed, chest rising and falling as he breathed in rasps, lips parted and cheeks tinted a lovely, rosy pink. What was probably the best part of this sight, Kagami decided, was that the pale blue panties were now completely wet in the front, clinging to the shape of Kuroko's spent cock. He almost didn't want them to come off, but... It would start to feel gross soon, he figured.

Leaning over his exhausted boyfriend, Kagami pushed the thought to the back of his mind, pressing a kiss to his lips. This time it was slower, more smooth and gentle than the heated mash of lip to lip that they had been doing before. When Kagami pulled away, Kuroko opened his eyes and hazily blinked up at him.

“You're still erect,” he mumbled softly, eyes darting down to Kagami's tented underwear.

“That can wait til you've recovered some stamina,” Kagami huffed. As much as he wanted relief himself, he wanted to wait until Kuroko was ready for another round... Getting off on his own wouldn't compare to being with Kuroko after the scene he had witnessed.

“Hm... I suppose you have proven your patience. Although you were getting really antsy on the way to your house. Like a little kid.”

Kagami clicked his tongue, giving Kuroko's cheek a brief pinch. In response to the tiny whine of “Ow” it brought out, Kagami leaned in to press his lips against Kuroko's cheek instead, idly reaching down to help pull the damp panties off of Kuroko's hips. As he looked over the soiled garment, Kagami flashed Kuroko a wide grin.

“Please tell me you're planning on keeping these.”

A soft hum was his response. “If I don't clean them soon, they'll be stained forever. But my bones have all melted, so I don't have the strength to clean them before that happens...”

Kagami had a strong urge to fire the garment at him like a slingshot, but, after considering that it was soaked with cum and doing that would be both disgusting and immature, he decided against it.


End file.
